1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothbrush apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toothbrush apparatus wherein the same utilizes a conventionally configured toothbrush in selective association with an adjunct containing a plurality of obtusely positioned plates each containing bristles to configure the plate bristles at a desired orientation relative to the toothbrush head bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various toothbrush apparatus to accommodate a variety of dental conditions is well known in the prior art. The toothbrush apparatus of the prior art has utilized a toothbrush arrangement generally specialized to apply to particular situations requiring the employment and storage of multiple toothbrush apparatus arrangements to accommodate the myriad of dental situations encountered by users of such apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,601 to Zavagno sets forth a toothbrush provided with a plurality of wires extending therethrough containing at its terminal ends thereof a plurality of additional toothbrush heads. The Zavagno patent does not provide for the releasable securement of the toothbrush to enable the toothbrush head to be utilized without the utilization of the associated heads. Further, as opposed to the instant invention, the Zavagno patent does not utilize elongate hinges to secure the additional heads to the toothbrush whereby appropriate longitudinal alignment of the additional heads is not readily available.
U.S. Pat. 2,701,380 to Ripper sets forth a "U" shaped attachment containing bristles at its interior surfaces for securement to a toothbrush by means of a connector. The Ripper patent does not provide for the configuration of the additional heads of bristles as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,624 to Ripper sets forth a "U" shaped head for securement to an elongate toothbrush utilizing a variation of securement means, as opposed to the formerly noted Ripper patent No. 2,701,380.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,479 to McGee sets forth a toothbrush arrangement wherein a toothbrush head utilizing spaced "U" shaped bristle arrangements accommodates the curvilinear configuration of the teeth of an individual wherein the trailing "U" shaped head is pivotally mounted relative to the forwardly positioned head.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,732,589 to Burki sets forth a toothbrush tool wherein a rotatably mounted head is of a generally "H" shaped cross-sectional configuration to enable simultaneous brushing of upper and lower teeth.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved toothbrush apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of versatility and compactness of organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.